<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monster Energy and Lovesick Idiots [CANCELLED] by brmq676</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924377">Monster Energy and Lovesick Idiots [CANCELLED]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brmq676/pseuds/brmq676'>brmq676</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Idiots in Love, M/M, Scene AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brmq676/pseuds/brmq676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scene AU Komahina, basically just these two bastards making out and terrorizing people. Rated Explicit for excessive amounts of cursing and sexual references. Don't worry, no actual smut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nagito sat in shotgun comfortably with his legs propped up against the car door and dash, effectively taking up as much space as they possibly could. He was drumming his fingers against his leg to the beat of the song Hajime was playing. They had traded off on shotgun and playlist privileges, meaning that the driver got to choose the playlist. Nagito really didn't mind much at all, they had nearly identical music tastes, but it was still entertaining to poke fun at him for the few non-alternative songs they liked, such as some songs by dodie and a painfully generic radio-pop song that Hajime had seemingly fallen in love with. </p><p>But they didn't have to pester him about it right now, given that they were currently playing Get It Up by Mindless Self Indulgence, a wonderful choice. Nagito sang along as soon as he heard the opening notes, mimicing every breathy moan the female singer gave, along with the lead's aggressive singing. Deciding to mess around even more, they let an arm travel to where Hajime was sitting, teasing him by tracing their hand across their chest. Was it safe? Absolutely not. Did he care? Not particularly.</p><p>-</p><p>Hajime had one hand on the wheel, the other arm resting on the car door as he tapped his fingers to the beat of the song as well. He was singing along with the lead singer as well, ignoring the hint of red that had flushed his cheeks from his mimicking. They rolled their eyes as they glanced over at them as they continued to sing the words, it was cute to see him dancing around like that...</p><p>Until his hand found its way to his chest. Of course though, its not like he minded, nor was he going to stop them. Was he aware it was unsafe? Yes. Was he going to acknowledge that fact? Of course not.</p><p>"Babe- We can't have babies.. Other than that, I'm not going to not encourage you to try~" He snickered with a grin, looking back at the road as if nothing were happening at all. Typical them things, you know?</p><p>-</p><p>Nagito rolled his eyes at the lack of reaction. Obviously Hajime was being his bitchass tsundere self and refusing to show any romantic emotion, which only fueled a dangerous desire for him to go further. </p><p>He resisted, however. As much as they loved aggressively feeling up their boyfriend whenever possible, he didn't love the idea of getting into a car crash, especially considering Hajime's admittedly erratic driving. So, he left his hand to rest on their pecs as they focused more on the music and responding to Hajime's snarky comment.</p><p>"-To make you horny? I have to try my hardest with that, it's way too difficult to get the submissive bitch out of you-"</p><p>-</p><p>Their face heated up a bit more at that, glancing back over at them with a feigned annoyed expression. Of course, he really didn't care what he called him, really. He's been called much worse than that. </p><p>They continued to tap their fingers against the car door, looking back to the road as he sped up for a second out of boredom. Sure, things like that were reckless and unnecessary, but damn were they an adrenaline rush he couldn't get enough of.</p><p>"..Yeah, yeah.. Fuck off- "Submissive bitch," my ass-" There was no real bite behind his words, he was simply humoring them with snarky comments in an attempt to at least get them to wait until they were parked somewhere... But not before they got their drinks, of course.</p><p>-</p><p>He rolled his eyes with a huff, looking back out the windshield in annoyance. They acted so big and macho in public, on top of the world in his cool clothes and funky hair, but Nagito held pride in knowing they could turn him into a whiny brat with 15 minutes and some lube.</p><p>"You're lucky I care about our safety. Otherwise I would be reminding you of your brat and masochist scores on the test~" He hummed, examining his fingernails with a smirk. They painted them themself, all an ultra-dark red that looked black if you didn't look at it hard enough.</p><p>"Now come on, I need to get some monster before I rail you-"</p><p>-</p><p>He couldn't ignore the heavy blush that had grew on his face, keeping his eyes on the road in an effort to hide the fact that they even managed to get him to blush like that. Those damned test results, he had no room to talk. Regardless, those results haunted him to this day, he knew he'd get teased about them until the day they died. </p><p>The song ended, soon changing to Fashionably Late by Falling in Reverse. Glad for something they could at least use to distract himself from the obvious attempts at flustering him. </p><p>"You have no fucking room to talk, Mr. 100% masochist- Your results were so much worse than mine-"</p><p>-</p><p>Their face broke into a giant grin at being called out for that. He turned to face Hajime yet again, a strange pride painted on their face.</p><p>"-90% Sadist, and 100% Brat and Brat tamer. At least I own up to being awful, you're just a stubborn bitch~" He hummed, even more stretched out from relaxation. Instead of listening to his rebuttal, Nagito hummed along to the song, dancing a little in his seat.</p><p>-</p><p>He simply rolled his eyes at that, clearly embarrassed as he pulled into the parking lot, pulling haphazardly into a parking space before looking back at them. He adjusted his tie a bit, clear annoyance and embarrassment making themself ever present. </p><p>"And I'll continue to be a stubborn bitch. Now get out-" Once again, there was no actually bite behind his words, turning the car off before getting out. "And for that, you're buying your own can-"</p><p>-</p><p>They pouted at that, whining as Hajime stepped out of the car without even giving him a second glance.</p><p>"What, no kiss? Baaabe-" No matter how prickly his exterior, Nagito was always hopelessly starved for his boyfriend's touch. The lack of a kiss hit them twice as hard, their body feeling as if they were owed one.</p><p>-</p><p>He stifled a laugh at their whine, playfully rolling their eyes as they walked over to the other side of the car. He helped them out of the car, pulling him into into a quick, yet deep kiss before pulling away. He put on a snarky tone, poking his chest with a snicker.</p><p>"Better now, 'Princess? Now c'mon, we can kiss as much as you wanna after we go get the Monsters-"</p><p>-</p><p>The passionate kiss left him a little dizzy, but he still managed to steal another peck before Hajime cut him off kisses until they bought Monster, like the cold-hearted evil person they are. Still, Nagito intertwined their fingers in his because alas, this was indeed the person he fell in love with, and cuddled up to him a little.</p><p>"Much better~"</p><p>-</p><p>He softly laughed at that, squeezing their hand as he walked alongside them to the front door. As much as he didn't act like it, they were dying to kiss him again. However, he had a point to prove. They said they were a stubborn bitch, he'll show them a stubborn bitch.</p><p>"There's plenty more later..- But you were insistent on getting Monsters before-" A mischievous grin crossed their face as they let go of their hand teasingly, walking ahead of him a bit. "Well, I shouldn't bring up such dirty things in public~"</p><p>-</p><p>Nagito rolled his eyes at that, as if Hajime wasn't the one who screamed 'Fuck the patriarchy in the ass' at a crowded group of people one time. But, no. Instead, he let his voice fall down to a deep growl, something they knew exactly what effect it had on him. </p><p>"You're going to regret this later-"</p><p>-</p><p>He nearly stopped in his tracks at that, his face flushing a dark red in response. The nerve of this bitch. Whatever, he wasn’t going to let him get to them just yet.</p><p>However, he was certainly red-faced.</p><p>“Ahh.. Whatever you say, Babe. We’ll see~”</p><p>-</p><p>He caught up to them easily, pleased at how badly that had affected them. Clearly the voice and threat got to him, which is exactly what he wanted. Humming a little, they walked into the store, walking straight towards the drink aisle. He asked himself if they was going to try something different today, or stick to the classic flavor. They had tried quite a few, but they typically came back to the original. But maybe today he could try something a little different-</p><p>-</p><p>They were still brushing off their fluster once they reached the drinks aisle, hoping things would simply be left at that and he could calm down before things escalate already.</p><p>He looked at the selection for a bit, inevitably deciding on just grabbing the original. It seemed like a classic kind of day, so why not?</p><p>“..You thinking of trying something else out?”</p><p>-</p><p>He shrugged, also taking a classic can.</p><p>"I was thinking about it, but I'm gonna pass," They answered, cuddling up to him a little out of instinct. He murmured something about them looking pretty under his breath, clutching onto him around his waist.</p><p>-</p><p>Their face only flushed at that, seeming a little embarrassed as well as flustered. While he obviously tried to maintain a type of image, hearing little things like that still made their heart flutter.</p><p>They placed a gentle kiss on their jaw with a half smile, seeming a bit more embarrassed by how obvious his fluster had become.</p><p>“..Ready to get out of here..?”</p><p>-</p><p>He broke into a grin at feeling the kiss, squeezing them a little. Leaning further into his collarbone, Nagito nuzzled him a bit before they had to go pay for their drinks. </p><p>“Mhm..”</p><p>-</p><p>He couldn't help but softly chuckle at the gesture, his small grin growing more. It was always something that made their heart melt when they did that, but he'd never say that out loud. He simply ruffled his hair to tease them, their laughs getting a bit louder.</p><p>"You're such a fuckin' dork..-"</p><p>-</p><p>They pressed a kiss against their neck, pulling away with a wide grin. He loved spending time with him like this, even if he was a prickly asshole. Nagito lightly shoved him after the kiss, still standing close to them, affection clear. </p><p>“You too-“</p><p>-</p><p>He playfully rolled his eyes as another laugh escaped him, playfully shoving them back with a genuine smile. He may tease them endlessly, call them names and rough them up a bit, but it was always in good fun. After all, they were the one they fell in love with, he couldn't be too mean to him.</p><p>"Ahuh.. Whatever you say.. Come on, let's go ahead and get these paid for, yeah?"</p><p>-</p><p>They hummed in agreement, intertwining their fingers as they walked to the cashier. Hajime had said that he was going to be harsh and not let them be too affectionate, but Nagito knew good and well that they had softened him enough with the cuddles that they wouldn’t be able to let go of his hand.</p><p>-</p><p>He didn't bother to take his hand back from him, cause he himself was dreading to let them go. Instead, he simply squeezed their hand as they approached the counter. Just cause they had a rough and tumble exterior doesn't mean he can't get a little affectionate in public sometimes.</p><p>That grin remained across his cheeks, glancing over at them from the corner of his eye. They simply just.. Were perfect. He'd never say all this mushy-gross feelings just on a whim, but that didn't stop him from thinking about it.</p><p>-</p><p>He looked around absently, trying to pretend they weren't absolutely giddy with emotion. It was so nice to be casually romantic with them like this, beneath all of the playful insults. They liked that too, but it was still nice to feel so loved with him. </p><p>They took their can and pressed a quick kiss to their cheek in front of the cashier, taking him off guard so he couldn't shove him away and rant about Nagito being a dork again.</p><p>-</p><p>He froze up for a second, seeming to lost in his thoughts to really process what had happened. Sure, they had been together for a while now, little kisses like that weren’t too big of a deal.</p><p>..When he knew they were going to happen. Unexpected things like that always made his face flush, looking to the side a bit out of fluster.</p><p>-</p><p>Looking back at Hajime, he let out a small giggle from the pure fluster that gesture had elicited. They looked so cute when they were flustered like that, wide eyes and exceedingly red cheeks. He really looked like he needed another kiss to calm down, but given the way he reacted to the first one, Nagito decided against it.</p><p>Instead, he walked forward, still hand in hand, and tugged a little on Hajime's arm, still with a wide grin. </p><p>"C'mon babe-"</p><p>-</p><p>They shook their head as to dismiss their thoughts, clearly seeming embarrassed as they quickly caught back up with him. He quietly huffed to himself from just how red faced a simple action made them, yet they weren’t about to let go of their hand.</p><p>“..Hmph.”</p><p>-</p><p>No matter how flustered Hajime was, Nagito was still having a good time. It was entertaining watching how simple actions flustered him so, even though they had been dating for months. </p><p>"Aww, come on, Hajime." He tapped them on the nose, getting to be as disgustingly affectionate as he wanted.</p><p>"Don't be a dumbass and get angry. You're cute flustered-"</p><p>-</p><p>Their face darkened even more at that, seeming even more flustered and huffy. Being called “cute” wasn’t going to fly, simple as that. </p><p>He let out another huff as he opened the can with one hand, trying to hide his obvious fluster.</p><p>“..Don’t call me cute.”</p><p>-</p><p>He knew it was practically a death wish to continue to tease them, but they couldn't help it. If his boyfriend was cute, (which he was, incredibly so,) they were going to say it. Rolling their eyes a little, they also opened their can, listening to the fizz clear up.</p><p>"You are, though. Especially when you get desperate. When you cling to me like that, trying so hard to stutter out words.. it's cute."</p><p>-</p><p>That one did make him stop in his tracks, a dark red flush covering his face as he glared over at him. Picking at how submissive he gets along with calling them cute was more than a death wish. </p><p>They took their hand back to cross their arms, giving them a look that simply screamed “fuck you.” </p><p>“..Don’t.”</p><p>-</p><p>He let out a huff at Hajime taking their hand back, even though he knew it was deserved. They had embarrassed him to a point of total shutdown, and Nagito knew better than anyone that when he was embarrassed, he got angry. Rolling his eyes, he made an attempt to somewhat resolve the situation.</p><p>"Fine, fine. You're also sexy as fuck, have great tastes in music, and are all-around really hot."</p><p>-</p><p>“..Damn right.” Despite the growing flush on his face, and the still apparent embarrassment, he took their hand back with a small huff.</p><p>For one, he was never good at expressing his emotions, so little things like made his face heat up almost as fast as.. other things.</p><p>-</p><p>They hummed pleasantly, a bit of a skip in his step from holding his hand yet again. The small gestures like that meant the world to him, just being as close to Hajime as he could whenever possible.</p><p>"..So, where are we headed now?" They hummed, walking alongside him with a perfectly matched pace. "'Cuz hanging out outside of a dollar store doesn't sound super fun-"</p><p>-</p><p>He seemed to think a bit, of course it was already pretty late so they were limited. ..Just kidding, they didn’t care what time it was or whether or not it might be considered “trespassing.”</p><p>“..You know that playground down the road?”</p><p>-</p><p>"Hm? Oh yeah, that could be cool to fuck around on-" He hummed, a bit of a grin at the idea. It sounded fun going at night, and they could probably take some cool pictures.</p><p>"Besides, it's not like anyone's taking their kids there at 9pm-"</p><p>-</p><p>“I mean, I’d hope no one would bring their fuckin’ crotch-goblins out this late..” He laughed a bit to himself, taking a sip of his drink before looking back at him.</p><p>“..Just cause I’m feeling nice, you can play your playlist on the way there-“</p><p>-</p><p>His eyes practically lit up at that. They weren't typically too expressive, but Hajime letting them play their playlist was a sure exception. Especially given how much he had flustered them earlier, this was a treat. </p><p>He pulled them into a hug and pecked his lips.</p><p>-</p><p>He playfully rolled his eyes with a snicker, placing a quick kiss to his lips before getting into the car.</p><p>“Don’t make me regret this decision...” A small grin played at their lips, honestly curious as to what he had in mind to listen to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A/N</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This fic, along with all my others, are cancelled indefinitely. I will be leaving them up in case anyone still wants to read them. </p><p>Thanks for reading.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>